A Switch of Bodies
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: Everything is normal at Hollywood Arts, or as normal as they can be. We all know Cat has a strange brother, but what if he gives Cat something that will change her, Jade, and Tori. We'll see how easy it is for the girls to be in each other's shoes, -LITERALLY!
1. Chapter 1- The Weird Object

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1- Weird Object

**Tori POV**

* * *

"WHEN I MAKE IT SHIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEE!" Trina sings off key. I have to listen to this everyday. Ugh. Even though the car ride to school is only five minutes, my older sister still manages to make it a living nightmare.

But it could be worse. I remember when there was this movie being directed near our house and we had to take the forty five minute drive to school. It drove me crazy. I had to get a ride from my friends, Beck and the weird girls from Northridge, Andre and his crazy grandmother, Robbie and his bicycle, and Jade. I swear, if I didn't jump from the car she would have cracked my skull open with that shovel she kept in the back seat.

I never accepted the ride from the red head. Her and mental brother.

As we pull up in the school parking lot I gather my stuff and run away from the car as soon as Trina puts it in park. "Bye Trine!"

* * *

I head to my locker which says in colorful letters 'Make It Shine'. I just love how creative and fun this school is. I remove some binders and folders from my bag- I don't see why everyone makes fun of it. Well of course Jade would but it hurt when Andre laughed along with her.

I closed my locker and lean against it waiting for something to happen. Fortunately something does happen.

"Hi Tori!" a familiar high- pitched voice says.

"Hey Cat!" I respond. I see that she is carrying Mr. Longneck with her. She's just so cute it makes me wonder what kind of parents she has.

"Look what my brother gave me! It's weird. I think it's an old cereal box." she states innocently. Whatever it is, it certainly is not an old cereal box. Where does she get these weird things?

"Show me." I command. "Cat, I don't think that is an old cereal box."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat exclaims in offense.

"Nothing, it, it just looks like a dusty old book. Here, lets open the cover." I reach out to the book but then the three note bell rings. Everyone rushes to class, students and teachers.

"Tori, we'll be late to class!" she shouts in my ear. _Ouch._

"How about we read it during lunch." I suggest, which will hopefully calm her down. Her signature response "Kk" is heard and she skips to class.

* * *

When I enter the classroom, the history teacher yells at me.

"You're late to class Ms. Vega. What do you have to say?" she addresses me.

"I'm sorry I was helping my friend because she dropped her binder." I say the excuse as it rolls off my tongue. _Since when was I good at lying?_

"Take a seat. Don't be late again or it will be detention for you!" she responds quickly motioning to the empty chair in the back. I hate sitting in the back of the classroom. I can't see anything and I refuse to wear my glasses in front of everyone. My doctor says that unless I want to improve my eyesight, I'm going to have to wear glasses full time.

I pretend to pay attention to who knows what the teacher is teaching. After that unsuccessful attempt, I decide to just doodle in my notebook. I draw a little me singing to an audience of about one hundred thousand. Mom says that if I believe hard enough, I can do anything. Well, she used to say that. When the years went by, she started distancing herself from Trina and I. Ok, maybe Trina was never close to us, always leaving the house. But mom showed less affection towards me. Now if I need anything, I can't depend on her- not even to drive me to school.

Dad's always at work, so it isn't his fault that we don't see him as much. And Gary, something has been up between mom and dad's partner Gary. I don't know what it is.

_Maybe it's nothing._

* * *

AN: how was that? My first VICTORiOUS fanfic! Please review! Worked extra hard to write this! :)


	2. Chapter 2- It's a Book

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2- It's a Book

**Tori POV**

* * *

Finally lunch time! My stomach sounds like the zoo. Mood: Hungry

I posted this on the Slap. And it's the truth, I am so hungry it could kill me.

I sit down at the table that Cat, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie and I sit at. Oh yeah, don't forget Rex. The loud and shameless puppet that Robbie is too stubborn to get rid of.

"Tori, I am going to prove this is a cereal box!" Cat squeals. Darn, I forgot about that, and now she'll be talking my ear off about that. Everyone at the table gives us some weird looks when I glance at them. Sensing what they were going to ask, I tell them what's going on.

"Cat's brother gave her this object that she thinks is an old cereal box." I direct my next statement to Cat. "I think it's a book."

Andre takes the object from Cat's hands and examines it. He swipes off some of the dust that has collected on the hard surface. It's a brown book with pages that have yellowed over time._ How does her brother get these things?_

"Cat baby, it- it's even got pages. This ain't no cereal box." Andre concludes to which Cat starts crying into his shoulder. She can be so sensitive. The sight of her crying into his shoulder makes me laugh and I just can't hold the hysteria.

"Do you wanna play pirates" Robbie asks Cat. The guy who wears women's pants and carries around a puppet has been trying to ask out the crazy red- head for awhile now. Personally, I think they would be a good couple. They're both naive in a way that it's kind of cute.

"NO!" Cat shoots down his offer. He says okay and refocuses on the food he's eating from Festus's grub truck. I remember when we were tricked into going to Yerba, the war- torn place where I was sent to jail for blinding the Chancellor's last good eye on "porpose!" Probably the worst trip I have ever experienced.

"Tell your brother that this is just a stupid book of spells." Leave it to Jade to be insensitive. Beck scolds her but it's not like it does any good. It's not all bad, I admire Jade because she's never afraid to say what she thinks. Of course it offends others but then again, honesty hurts.

"OOO SPELLS!" Cat jumps from her previously 'upset' attitude to her 'happy' one. She grabs the book from Jade's pale hands and reads through the book as if it contains the world's secrets.

I guess it must be in a language other than English because she spends the entire period trying to read the foreign text. The ringing of the bell is sounded which signals the end of class. I gather my things and say goodbye to everyone.

_What I'd give for a cup of coffee right now._

* * *

AN: Don't worry this is just the beginning of the story, it gets better!


	3. Chapter 3- Homework Isn't Done

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3- Homework isn't done

**Tori POV**

* * *

I sit at the dining table in the kitchen. My binders and textbooks all laid out in front of me. I sit in the uncomfortable chair with the pencil in my hand scribbling furiously all over the sheet. Somehow, I wasn't blessed with the same bubbly hand writing all girls seem to have. Instead I have an unreadable form with letters squashed together, sometimes on top of each other. On previous assignments when I had to hand write all the work, I usually had teachers complaining about me. That is one reason I type everything no matter what.

I try to concentrate, which is impossible with Trina blasting her music and dancing in her loud, eight inch heels. It must require extreme practice to dance in high heels and not to twist your ankle, or break your neck. I wouldn't know.

The doorbell rings and I hear a knock. I push my homework aside and give it a patronizing look.

_I'll deal with you later._

As I get up I look through the peephole and see a certain redhead eagerly waiting for me to open the door. And I see the book in her hand. _What's her deal with that anyways? _Jade and Beck follow her behind, they must've droven her here

The moment I open the door, she rushes in and jumps onto the red couch in my living room. Somehow I always find myself entertaining my friends at my house.

Cat says something intelligible and I have to ask her to repeat herself.

"Can I do a spell on you? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?" Cat asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Fine, make it quick." I say annoyed.

"I need Jade for this spell! Please Jade! PLEASE?!" she says swwetly.

Beck pushes Jade next to me and she gives him a look that says _I'm not happy. _Cat says some weird latin words and waves her wand toward herself, to Jade, then to me. It seems that she messed up the 'spell' and tries it again. She scrunches her face in confusion and waves her wand.

For a few seconds, I glance at her and she seems upset that it didn't work.

And for a few seconds, I feel nothing.


	4. Chapter 4- Switch

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4- Switch

**Tori POV**

* * *

Cat and her ideas. Ludicrous.

"I told you it wouldn't work." I say. I start to walk away but stare at my shoes.

_I wasn't wearing these. _

My eyes shift from the floor to see myself a few yards away. My mouth releases a sound- burning my throat. The bathroom door flings open and the bile escapes my mouth.

This can't be happening.

* * *

**Jade POV**

Vega screams and runs off in my body.

Sickening.

A strand of hair falls in my face and when I reach to brush it off, I notice that it's red.

My whole head is full of red. **(that rhymes)**

"CAT! WHAT DID YOU DO? FIX ME! GET VEGA OUT OF MY BODY!" I screech. Or is it Cat. Who am I now?

Jade or Cat flips open her magic book and search through the pages. I rip the book out of her hands and go back to the page with the spell she did on us. Unfortunately when reading the text, "It says that the spell will wear off in the next forty-eight hours if no one notices the switch."

I think about it trying to understand how stupid this is. So basically if Beck or Andre- anyone really, knows what happens; we'll be stuck like this. My foot connects with the wall and I yell in rage.

The Latina walks back in- IN MY BODY! Sensing what I was about to say she responds, "I'm not happy about this either, Jade." I settle for giving her a glare.

Somewhere in between us coming and switching, Beck wandered out the door. It kills me to think that Vega has to pretend to be his girlfriend. More than likely she'll kiss Beck.

"Yo, Vega.", she directs her attention to me, "The spell will wear off in two days. So until then, we have to be each other and not tell anyone. This means NO KISSING BECK. NO STARING AT BECK. NO TOUCHING BECK. NO HUGGING BECK. NO THINKING ABOUT BECK. NO-" Vega cuts me off.

"I know Jade. But I will have to talk to him." Deep down inside of me, I know she's right. I hate this. All of this. Vega even has my voice. No doubt she'll ruin my hard- earned reputation.

* * *

**Cat POV**

_What if marshmallows could dance?_

"Cat. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I feel so tall. Tori I'm YOU!" My feet start tapping but suddenly twist.

"CAT DON'T KILL ME!" Tori yells, frightening me.

"Sorry. I guess I can't tap dance in you." My head is itchy. When I reach up to touch it, water coats my hand. Tori took a shower.

* * *

**Tori POV**

Jade's clothes are so uncomfortable. How does she manage?

_Oh yeah, she likes pain._

We're caught off guard when Beck stumbles back in. Jade or Cat catches Beck and quickly drops him. She tries her best to imitate Cat's voice, "Beck. Why were you walking like that? One time my brother did that and he broke his pineapple." Cat or me gives Jade a weird look and says, "I talk nothing like that-" suddenly she remembers that we're supposed to pretend and she claps her hand over her mouth.

Good thing Beck's clueless.

The moment I have been dreading approaches.

"Guys, I think we should head home. Tori has to do homework." Beck says all mighty. He wraps an arm around me and out of instinct I slither away.

I feel guilty when he looks at me. But I'm too scared of Jade to crawl back into his embrace.

We say our goodbyes to "Cat" and "Tori" and shut the door behind us. Without a warning Beck presses his lips to my mouth.

"Ughh Beck maybe we shouldn't." I say worriedly.

"What's wrong Jade? You've been acting strange."

"Nothing's wrong. I just...We wouldn't want to make out in Tori- I mean Vega's house." Speaking in third person is difficult.

After receiving pitiful and worriful looks from Beck, we pile into his car and drive off.

To where, I don't know.


	5. Not an update

**AN: I'm sorry this is is not an update, I just have some bad news. I won't be able to write fanfics until my mom is satisfied with my grades. (She thinks a 93 is bad) so I can't update.**

**Sorry!**

**Be brave.**

**Don't forget to peel your bananas!**


End file.
